


And I remember the fear in your eyes

by just_jaqueline



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (mi sono scordata una backstory i'm sorry), Mild Gore, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: Chris non aveva mai provato un terrore così puro come quello che provava ora a percorrere il Labirinto nell'oscurità.L'ultima torcia si era scaricata giorni prima, lasciandoli indifesi e in balia di qualcosa che si muoveva furtivo tra i corridoi. Costretti com'erano a basarsi solamente sul proprio udito, erano sempre allerta, coi nervi a fior di pelle, ma nessuno li aveva ancora attaccati.Quello che è successo nel Labirinto a Chris e Mary.





	And I remember the fear in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sono arrivata a metà di questa fic prima di rendermi conto di aver totalmente travisato la backstory di Chris: ho sempre pensato che lo stato in cui viene trovato da Clarisse alla fine de La maledizione del titano altro non fosse che un caso estremo di PTSD, ma a quanto pare invece c'è lo zampino di Minosse. Oh well, I like my version better.
> 
> La storia è stata scritta per la seconda settimana del COW-T (M2, oscurità/sereno) #CorgisOfTime + prompt _Incubi_ (Missing moments) + prompt _Fuoco_ (Elements challenge) + _Fuoco di bivacco_ (Itten challenge).
> 
> Il titolo è preso da una canzone di Halsey.

Chris non aveva mai avuto paura del buio.

Da piccolo, per vincere fantomatiche prove di coraggio create ad hoc per passare le serate, si infilava spesso nelle case di campagna abbandonate, ad esplorare soffitte dalle finestre tappate da assi di legno e cantine polverose con le porte sbarrate e arrugginite; non aveva mai avuto bisogno della lucina notturna, né controllato negli armadi per stanare creature immaginarie; neanche al Campo, dove la foresta era fitta e i mostri non erano frutto della sua mente iperattiva, aveva mai provato un terrore così puro come quello che provava ora a percorrere il Labirinto nell'oscurità.

L'ultima torcia si era scaricata giorni prima, lasciandoli indifesi e in balia di _qualcosa_ che si muoveva furtivo tra i corridoi. Costretti com'erano a basarsi solamente sul proprio udito, erano sempre allerta, coi nervi a fior di pelle, ma nessuno li aveva ancora attaccati. Non sapeva cosa lo stesse logorando di più, la perdita di un senso o l'attesa. Chris avrebbe giurato che il Labirinto si stesse prendendo gioco di loro. Dei, cominciava a non fidarsi più nemmeno di se stesso.

Il fuoco crepitava piano, lasciando intravedere i detriti sparsi per la stanza in un raggio di pochi centimetri; oltre, l'oscurità si addensava in un muro impenetrabile. Mary si osservava febbrilmente intorno. Le fiamme creavano ombre dove non ce n'erano e mettevano in risalto la stanchezza sul suo viso scarno e sporco di sangue. Tremante come una foglia, cercava il pericolo tra le casse rotte e le rientranze nei muri, a malapena visibili. Chris cercò inutilmente di rassicurarla carezzandole piano la fronte, mentre tentava di tenerle immobile la testa.

– Ferma –, sussurrò, la voce un sussurro appena udibile sopra lo scoppiettare del fuoco. Mary sobbalzò ad uno schiocco più forte degli altri, quasi avesse sentito un colpo di pistola: si portò le mani alle orecchie, divincolandosi dalla sua stretta per raggomitolarsi su se stessa. Chris smise di cercare di pulirle il taglio sullo zigomo e mise mano allo zaino - ormai pressocché vuoto - fino a trovare l'ultimo quadratino di ambrosia e delle garze vagamente pulite. Mary, nel frattempo, sembrò aver ritrovato un minimo di controllo, ma quando fece per rialzare la testa il Labirinto si mosse.

Qualcosa in lontananza fece un ruggito talmente assordante da scuoterli nelle viscere, mentre il dedalo apriva nuove vie d'uscita dalla stanza in cui li aveva rinchiusi qualche ora prima; il movimento improvviso lasciò entrare una corrente d'aria che spense il loro piccolo falò di colpo. L'ultima cosa che vide quando il buio calò di nuovo su di loro fu l'espressione di orrore di Mary, stampata a fuoco all'interno delle sue palpebre, mentre si girava a fissare un pericolo invisibile con gli occhi sgranati. Prima che riuscisse anche solo a dire mezza parola, Mary scattò in piedi e corse via, calpestando le braci morenti del loro fuoco. Chris si lanciò all'inseguimento.

– Mary! _Mary_!

Il buio era ormai talmente assoluto, talmente compatto, da ingoiare persino i suoni. Le sue urla si spegnevano dopo pochi passi, incapaci di raggiungerla; Mary correva disperata, il rumore dei suoi passi e del suo respiro pesanti e allo stesso tempo flebili che venivano coperti dai suoi. Avrebbe voluto accelerare, lanciarsi in avanti per placcarla o costringerla a fermarsi, ma era così stanco. Quanto tempo era passato? Quattro giorni? Una settimana? Due? Da quanto tempo non vedevano un raggio di sole, non avevano un momento per chiudere gli occhi? Si sentiva impazzire.

– Mary-, riprovò, ma la voce gli scavava la gola, rovinata dalla sete, dall'aria polverosa e dal disuso; anche ora, nel tentativo disperato di prenderla, il terrore di venire intercettati da _qualcosa_ era tale da gelargli il sangue nelle vene.

Proprio quando pensava di non riuscire più a fare un altro passo, vide qualcosa alla fine del tunnel, un lieve cambiamento nel muro di oscurità in cui brancolavano. Era davvero- ?

– Luce! Luce! –, Chris esplose in una risata incredula e un'ondata di speranza gli fece dimenticare tutto, quello che stava facendo, la paura, il dolore, la presenza di Mary pochi metri davanti a lui che continuava a scappare da qualcosa che forse nemmeno esisteva. L'unica cosa che contava in quel momento era il buio che si dissolveva, metro dopo metro, e la luce che illuminava le pareti del tunnel sporche di liquami e sangue e, immobile davanti alla loro via d'uscita, a guardia di un cielo terso in cui non si vedeva nemmeno una nuvola, c'era la statua di un essere metà donna e metà capra, la peluria sulle sue gambe così definita da sembrare muoversi nella brezza-

– Mary! –, urlò con tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto in corpo frenando di colpo la sua corsa, prima di incespicare e cadere a terra battendo la testa. Gemette di dolore e si toccò la fronte, impiastrandosi le mani di sangue nuovo e rappreso, l'ennesimo taglio su un corpo esausto. Alzò gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere il mostro spalancare le braccia ed afferrare Mary, che aveva continuato a correre come se non percepisse più pericoli, ora che il sole splendeva su di loro. La bocca della creatura si spalancò, ancora ed ancora ed ancora, fino a serrare le mascelle di scatto, con una forza micidiale, tranciandole via di netto la spalla. Il suo braccio cadde a terra, dimenticato come un giocattolo rotto.

Mary lanciò un ultimo raggelante urlo prima che il mostro la zittisse, affondandole le fauci nella gola. La sua testa ciondolò, pesante, retta da quei pochi legamenti rimasti integri, fino a piegarsi completamente all'indietro e a fissarlo con due occhi vuoti, bianchi, ciechi. Poi anche quella cadde, con un tonfo liquido, _splat_ , rotolando qualche centimetro verso di lui, come a rispondere finalmente alle sue grida.

Continuò a fissarla, un fischio acuto nelle orecchie. Qualcuno urlava, forse lui, forse Mary, con quella sua terribile bocca spalancata. Dopo pochi secondi, quello che era rimasto del corpo fu buttato di lato e il mostro si guardò intorno, il corpo ricoperto di brandelli di carne e sangue. Puntò il suo sguardo famelico su di lui, abbozzando un passo, quando il pavimento ricominciò a tremare. Il mostro si gettò improvvisamente all'indietro, evitando per un pelo un muro in movimento. Persino un essere che aveva appena divorato un essere umano in pochi secondi aveva paura di rimanere bloccato dentro quell'incubo. A Chris scappò una risata isterica.

Si raccolse su se stesso, la testa tra le ginocchia, le braccia a coprirsi le orecchie, come aveva fatto Mary solo pochi minuti prima, mentre il Labirinto cambiava nuovamente forma, chiudendo lui dentro e il mostro fuori. L'oscurità tornò assoluta, pesante. Qualcosa di umido gli toccò la gamba e poi cominciò a colare, creando una pozza appiccicosa sotto di lui.

Qualcuno urlò, in lontananza. Qualcosa di grosso stava strisciando dall'altra parte del muro a cui si era poggiato. Aprì gli occhi. Buio. Chiuse gli occhi. Buio. Aprì gli occhi. Buio. Buio buio buio buio buio buio-

*

Era in pendenza. Nel sonno era scivolato verso il fondo della stanza, buttato a terra come una bambola di pezza; qualcosa di appuntito gli premeva tra le scapole, ma il suo corpo non gli permetteva di alzarsi in piedi o di cambiare posizione. Aveva accanto la testa di Mary, se si allungava di qualche centimetro poteva toccarla. Ebbe lo strano impulso di stringersela al petto. Avvicinò una mano ai suoi occhi velati, dibattendo tra sé se chiuderglieli o no. Forse si meritava il suo sguardo accusatorio.

– Scusami –, sospirò, chiudendoglieli delicatamente; ora era come se stesse dormendo. La fissò ancora un poco, poi tornò a riposare. Chiuse gli occhi. Buio. Aprì gli occhi... luce?

Il suo braccio era poggiato su qualcosa. Quello piantato nella sua schiena ero lo spigolo di una scalino. Uno scalino. Una scala. Luce, scala, doveva, doveva, doveva-

Chris si alzò. Il suo corpo protestò, pesto com'era. Oltre la scala, in alto, le nuvole si muovevano pigre, in un cielo sereno e celeste come non lo aveva mai visto. Cominciò a salire, come in trance. Mise un piede fuori.

Il terreno appena fuori il Labirinto era spoglio e secco, duro come cemento; poco distante riusciva a vedere una casa e, al suo interno, due persone affaccendate nelle attività quotidiane. Chris passò alcuni momenti a chiedersi se tornare a prendere Mary.

Il Labirinto si richiuse in silenzio, come se non volesse disturbarlo in quel primo assaggio di libertà o non volesse fargli perdere il filo dei suoi pensieri. Lanciò uno sguardo a Mary per un'ultima volta, resistendo a malapena all'impulso di gettarsi di nuovo in quel dedalo per salvarla. Il sollievo e i sensi di colpa lo fecero cadere in ginocchio e poi scoppiare a piangere. Il sole splendeva crudele, impietoso.

Qualcosa si mosse nelle sue vicinanze, emettendo un verso strozzato. Davanti a lui c'era una ragazza, la sua maglietta arancione così brillante da non computare nemmeno nel suo cervello. Allungò una mano, lentamente, come se si stesse avvicinando ad un animale ferito. Chris si allontanò di scatto, spaventato. La mano si ritrasse.

– Chris?

Una voce bassa, potente, ridotta ad un pigolio inudibile. I capelli corti, a spazzola, Il viso pieno...  _Mary_? Mary. No. No, Mary non- Mary era-

Il cielo era talmente azzurro da creare un alone intorno alla ragazza. La maglietta del Campo era così in contrasto da accecarlo. Si toccò piano la collana che aveva al collo, gemella di quella che vedeva davanti a sé. Gli occhi di lei erano pieni di lacrime. 

_Mary_. Mar- gli si spezzò la voce: – _Clarisse_?

*

Chris si svegliò di soprassalto, evitando per un pelo di sbattere la testa sul letto di sopra. Accanto a lui, Travis smise di russare per qualche secondo, ma ricominciò subito dopo. Cercò di calmare il respiro pesante per non disturbare nessun altro, mentre tastava il comodino alla cieca per trovare il suo telefono; accolse l'accecante luce blu con sollievo. Erano le quattro e mezzo del mattino.

Si lasciò cadere di peso sul letto, asciugandosi il sudore gelato dalla fronte con un lembo del lenzuolo. Fuori dalla finestra, la neve cadeva senza fare rumore e la luna illuminava il Campo addormentato.

Erano passati esattamente tre anni dalla morte di Mary.

Chris controllò che la sua lucina fosse ancora collegata, poi tornò a sdraiarsi di lato, sbloccando il cellulare alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare. Cliccò su una notifica: da Clarisse, un'ora fa: _tutto bene_?

Compose il suo numero, portando il telefono tra il cuscino e l'orecchio. Clarisse rispose al secondo squillo, con la voce impastata dal sonno: – Chris?

Chris sorrise.


End file.
